


Letras con tinta escrita a mano

by Ariel_Lycaon



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Lycaon/pseuds/Ariel_Lycaon
Summary: "Degel desarrolló amor por la lectura y el conocimiento gracias su maestro". Historias cortas sobre Degel de Acuario. Fic hecho como regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana menor, que será el 20 de abril.





	Letras con tinta escrita a mano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi hermana menor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mi+hermana+menor).



> Fic hecho como regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana menor, que será el 20 de abril.  
> Disclaimer: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es autoría de Shiori Teshirogi, así como Saint Seiya es autoría de Masami Kurumada. Mi único papel aquí es plasmar lo que sus personajes me inspiran o lo que me pidan que escriba.

**"Letras con tinta escrita a mano".**

-Primera parte.

.

Degel desarrolló amor por la lectura y el conocimiento gracias su maestro y éste, a su vez, lo aprendió del suyo.

La cabaña en la que su maestro solía vivir era muy pequeña en comparación a la enorme biblioteca que poseía. En los libreros ya no había espacio, y los libros sobrantes estaban organizados por todos los rincones del lugar. Lo que en apariencia era un caos tenía un orden perfecto e impecable. Su maestro sabía exactamente dónde estaba cada libro y de qué trataba.

En un principio, se sentía intimidado por las torres conformadas de libros a su alrededor. El olor a tinta seca de aquellas letras escritas a mano en esas páginas amarillentas le provocaba dolores de cabeza.

A pesar de la asfixiante convivencia, el pequeño no tardó en acostumbrarse, además, Krest tuvo la amabilidad de reacomodar varios volúmenes para brindarle un poco más de espacio a su alumno.

En aquella época, no lo entendía y hubo momentos en los cuales se sentía un poco ignorado. Durante el día, toda la atención de su maestro se centraba en él, pero al anochecer, su mentor se entregaba por completo a los libros.

Cada noche le veía entre mares de conocimiento y letras, hojeando cada libro con aletargados movimientos, leyendo con una paciencia incomparable pero un ímpetu casi infantil en su mirada.

Era imposible acercarse a él.

Por un lado, sentía interés por saber qué era lo que esos "libros" le daban a su maestro, ¿qué le dicen esas letras escritas con tinta? O ¿qué cosas le cuentan esos libros que no parecen escritos a mano? ¿Por qué su maestro ríe y a veces derrama una lagrima cuando está con ellos?

Una noche, cuando su maestro salió de forma inesperada, se dirigió al escritorio dispuesto a desenmarañar el misterio y encontró un libro abierto de par en par con una flor reseca a un lado, la que su maestro solía usar como separador.

Solo echaría una mirada, nada más…

—¿Degel? —la voz anciana y grave de su maestro no fue suficiente para llamar la atención del niño. El viejo acuario se acercó con lentitud a su alumno y apoyó su mano en el hombro del pequeño.

—¡Maestro! —Degel se volteó de inmediato y le habló con una alegría que el más longevo de los santos de Atenea nunca antes presenció—. ¡Este árbol tiene flores de color rosa y este de color amarillo!… ¿y por qué este otro árbol tiene forma de mujer?

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Krest tomó asiento, invitó a su alumno a acercarse y comenzó a leer.

Lo que empezó como simple curiosidad se convirtió en la clave para rasgar un poco la hermética personalidad de su maestro. ¿Cómo no lo descubrió antes? Había todo un mundo por descubrir al desliz de una página.

* * *

Degel devoraba cada frase, cada palabra con entusiasmo, en cuanto empezaba a leer se volvía ajeno a su alrededor; se sumergía tan profundo en las letras con tinta dentro de las páginas amarillentas que solía ver con desdén hasta olvidar la importancia de ver al frente.

O para evitar estrellarse con uno de los pilares de la ciudad por enésima vez.

—¡Degel!, ¿te encuentras bien? —Unity fue el primero en acudir en su ayuda.

Resintiendo todavía el golpe, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Unity comenzó a hablarle sobre el riesgo de caminar mientras lee, sobre todo en un lugar como Blue Graad, en el cual casi siempre caminas "a ciegas" debido a las fuertes tormentas de nieve, pero a Degel solo le importaba el bienestar del libro que le prestó su maestro.

La señorita serafina les alcanzó unos segundos después, miró con preocupación a Degel por unos segundos y luego se colocó de rodillas para hablarle.

—En verdad te gusta leer, Degel —La risa de la señorita Serafina le resultó burlona y comprensiva a la vez—. ¿Te gustaría conocer la biblioteca principal de Blue Graad?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea quería desarrollarla con Krest, pero ella quería un fic con degel de niño y yo tenía una idea que encajaba muy bien, me dije, ¿por qué no? Me prestó el tomo 13 del manga para estudiarlo y vi una viñeta donde Degel leía un libro mientras caminaba y me recordó a mí en secundaria cuando me compré el Popol Vuh con mi primer salario y de camino a casa comencé a leerlo (si no tropecé con un poste o no me atropellaron fue pura suerte).
> 
> Por la forma hermética de ser los caballeros de acuario, me parece a mí que Krest prefirió esperar que fuera el propio Degel quien mostrara iniciativa por la lectura, en lugar de enseñárselo de forma "¿obligatoria?", viendo y considerando lo que pasa cuándo los maestros asignan lecturas a sus alumnos como tareas.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anteayer me enteré del fallecimiento de un maestro de la secundaria muy querido por mí y ayer murió la voz de Aldebarán y Afrodita de Piscis, Alfonso Ramírez. Así que decidí plasmar muchos de mis sentimientos en este fic.
> 
> Cualquier error o falla que encuentren, me avisan y se los agradeceré de todo corazón.


End file.
